That's Not What I Meant
by WaterIceDragon
Summary: What happens when Iris finally gets the courage to tell Ash how she feels about him? Negaishipping one-shot


**It has been a while since I last posted a fic. This is actually an old one-shot that I decided to post just so I have something new to share with you all. This is just a quick mini-oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters.**

**That's Not What I Meant**

Iris looked at the starry sky. A thought kept lurking in her mind lately that she couldn't get rid of. She laid wide awake while the rest of the gang was fast asleep. _This can't be happening, can it? Why does his face always appear whenever I close my eyes? Why have I been getting nervous when I'm near him lately? Could it be that I'm actually falling for him?_ She quickly shooked her while trying to dismiss the thought. Iris closed her eyes while remembering all the good times she had with her new found friend. _I only see him as a friend, so why do I feel this way? Maybe it is love after all._ Iris turned her head to face the sleeping boy. She smiled to herself. _There's no use in denying that I actually like Ash, is there? To think I actually fell for a kid like him!_ She was about to let out a small giggle when she heard the noise of movement coming from Ash's side.

"I can't seem to fall asleep." The boy yawned as he stretched his arms.

"You too, Ash?" Iris asked softly. Ash was startled by the sudden voice, but relaxed when he found out it was just Iris.

"I guess we have the same problem." He responded.

"Come with me. I think you might like to see this." Iris exclaimed while silently getting up. _This is your chance Iris. This might be the only time you're going to be with him alone._ She encouraged herself. Ash had nothing better to do than to follow his friend. He looked back to see that Cilan was still soundly asleep.

"So where are we going?"

"We're almost there, don't worry." The pair walked on for a few minutes until they reached a small clearing. Ash was wonderstruck as he saw how beautiful the night sky looked without any trees in the way.

"When did you find this place?" Ash asked still in shock.

"I remember passing through here when we were looking for a place to camp." Iris calmly answered. She felt like saying how he was a kid for not remembering such a place, but she decided to bite her tongue.

"Amazing!" Ash laid down on his back admiring the sky. Iris sat down next to him and let out a small sigh. A long silence followed afterwards. In the end, it was Ash who spoke first.

"You know, I still find it funny how we met." He let out a laugh. Iris couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You were such a kid back then. You thought I was a Pokemon!"

"It's not my fault. I was new to the region."

"Of course, of course." Iris sarcastically said while laughing even more.

"You say I'm such a kid, yet you're always impressed with all my gym battles. Explain that."

Iris was caught completely off guard. Her cheeks started to slightly turn pink. "Well, you...uhm..." Ash was still waiting for a response. A thought finally hit her. "Well, you're a kid for some things and not for others."

"So I'm not a kid when it comes to battling, but I'm a kid when it comes to Pokemon and personality in general?"

"You can look at it like that."

"Ah, I see now." Ash smiled. _Tell him how you feel now. It's the perfect time._ Iris' thoughts kept bugging her. At last, she breathed in before speaking again.

"Uhmm... actually Ash..," she gulped. She now had his complete attention. "I have to admit that... I have really seen you improve." She stopped.

"You really think so?" He scratched his head in embarrassment. Iris nodded.

"In fact, it's because I've seen you grow that I had gotten the courage to keep going." She knew her face must be burning red by now.

"Iris-"

"You care so much for your Pokemon," She needed to say it. "you never give up, and you help others that are in need as well." It was now or never. "I really look up to you. I have to thank you for all your help." Here it comes. "That's why... that's why... that's why I like you a lot." _There! I said it. I said how I feel about him. _

Silence.

"Iris, I like you a lot too." Ash sat up straight and gave Iris a huge grin. She was taken aback. She was surprised at how easily he was able to say that. "I'm glad I met you. You and Cilan. I would be lying if I said you two didn't give me the confidence and support I needed throughout my journey here. You are such a great friend and training partner. Why wouldn't I like a friend like you?"

_Wait. He thinks I like him as a friend? No, that's not what I tried to say._ Iris tried to restate her actual feelings for him. "Actually Ash..."

"Yeah?"

Iris let out a long sigh. "Never mind. You're such a kid, you know that?" She teased him.

"What did I do this time?" Ash exclaimed. In return, Iris just started to laugh at him. _I still wonder how I fell for such a kid. But he is a cute kid._

"Come on. We should go back." She said as she helped Ash stand up.

**How was that? I felt like I could've done better. Please review and comment. **


End file.
